A database system may collect, store, manage, and analyze data. Recently, technology for a mass database management system, such as big data processing of extracting a large set of structured or unstructured data and a value from such data and analyzing a result, is in development.
In the case of performing a database operation, the database system operates in a cache device to decrease an input/output (I/O) time. For example, when a database server is to change data recorded in a storage server, the database server loads data from the storage server, stores the loaded data in the cache device, changes an object stored in the cache device, and applies the changed data to the storage server.
With a large capacity of a database ongoing, the storage server has become to include a large amount of data. Accordingly, technology for a method of managing a large amount of data in the storage server is required.
The above related art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,111,005.